


Free Donut

by Old_Yeller



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith flirts too, Lance works at mcdonalds, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, i have no plan for this I'm honestly making it up as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Yeller/pseuds/Old_Yeller
Summary: Lance works at McDonalds and  always gives cute people free sweets.People like Keith ;)))))





	Free Donut

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this guy my mom used to work with who gave cute girls free cookies and then got fired for it
> 
> This chapter is short cuz idk what i wanna do with this so i gotta figure that out before i do anything more :T
> 
> Idk if anyone will read this but if you are its like 3 am rn so excuse the trash youre about to read
> 
> EDIT: lmao I'm reading this a year later and dying oml   
> I fixed some stuff but it's 2am (why do I do this so late) so it's probably still trash lol  
> Also I plan to continue hopefully,,, yeehaw boys, have fun lmao

"Lance you're seriously going to get fired. Are you sure it's worth it?"

"Pidge all I'm doing is giving cute people sweets. Nothing wrong with that!" Pidge sighs.

"You're literally stealing from the company. There's lots wrong with that."

Lance glares at the smaller girl.

For a whole year Lance gave out sweets to people he thought were cute. He didnt necessarily expect anything from it, it was just some casual flirting, but the odd time he'd get a phone number from someone. Unfourtunately, it never becomes an actual relationship.

They arrive at the McDonalds they work at and rush inside. Lance, at the second window giving people their food while Pidge is at the first, taking their orders.

The day goes by fast and there's only half an hour left until the end of Lance's shift. He gets ready to give the upcoming customer their food when they pull up to his window.

"Here yo-" 

Lance stops mid sentence. The boy infront of him stares at him funny but Lance doesn't even notice because, damn.

Lance has been attracted to other guys before but not like this. This guy is gorgeous. He has black hair, styled into a mullet- gross but somehow fits him- and grey looking eyes. His lips are soft looking and very kis-  
The boy coughs awkwardly and Lance snaps back to reality.

"Sorry! I just realized I forgot your fries," Lance lied "just a second."

The windows close and Lance quickly writes a pick up line on a small bag and shoves a donut inside.  
He puts the bag inside the larger one and rushes to hand it to the boy waiting in the car.

"Sorry about that!" Lance laughs awkwardly.

The boy looks up, startled, and takes the bag from Lance.

"I'm Lance by the way."

"Um, I'm Keith?" he says it like a question.

"Cool! See ya later Keith"

Keith waves and drives off. Lance can feel the blush growing on his cheeks and smiles before realizing what he just did.  
He didn't think that through. At all. Keith was probably straight and super grossed out by another guy hitting on him like that. Maybe if Lance is lucky Keith will think it's just a joke.

Lance tries to stay focused on his work but his mind keeps drifting to Keith. He serves 3 other customers before a familiar car pulls up to his window again.  
They only ordered a water and when Lance opens the window to hand them the bottle he sees Keith.  
Oh no. No no no. Lance prepares himself for rejection and slurs like he usually gets when he hits on guys (though sometimes he'll get a phone number so it's worth it. Kinda) but instead Keith speaks in an embarrassed and almost panicked tone.

"Are you McDonalds? Because you're going straight to my thighs."

Lance chokes.  
Did he hear that right? Keith came back to flirt with him and used THAT pick up line on him?!  
Lance stares at Keith with disbelief. Keith looks back at him, blushing furiously.  
"Um, ok bye."

And he leaves. He leaves lance standing there.  
Did he really just do that?

-Keith-

"What the fuck." Keith whispered to himself.

"Did I- did I really just do that?"

Keith has never flirted before, and his heart was now pounding wildly in his chest, but when a beautiful tan boy gives him a free donut along with a cheesy pick up line of course he's going to go back right away. He's impulsive like that. He texts Shiro, his brother, for advice but then realizes he's terrible flirt as well and texts Shiro's best friend, Allura, instead.

Keith 2:12  
Allura i need your help. Its an emergency.

Allura 2:12  
Keith? Are you ok??

Keith 2:13  
No. A cute guy flirted with me via donut and i need a pick up line.

Allura 2:13  
Ok i need some info

Keith 2:13  
His name is lance he works at McDonalds he gave me a free donyt with my order and wrote "i donut want to live without you" on it. 

Keith 2:13  
Donut*

Allura 2:14  
Oh my! That's adorably cheesy! >.<

Allura 2:14  
Ok hmm... hehe do this one: "Are you McDonalds? Because you're going straight to my thighs."

Keith looks up and realizes he's at Lances window. He re-reads the text in horror. How is he supposed to say that to someone's face?! He sighs realizing it's all he has right now, and Allura probably knows what she's talking about, so he just goes with it.  
"Are you McDonalds? Because you're going straight to my thighs." When Keith realizes what he just said and hears lance choke he decides it's time to abort and tell Shiro to cut ties with Allura for ruining his chances. "Um, ok bye." Keith drives off, his face on fire.  
He picks his phone up, ready to block Allura for making him say that embarrassing line when he notices a text message he didnt see before.

Allura 2:14  
Joking! Im kidding dont say that! God could you imagine? Lol XD Try "If you were a burger at McDonalds youd be a McGorgeous"

"Well. I guess the only thing to do now is drive right off a cliff."

Keith replies, hands shaking from adrenaline.

Keith 2:17  
ALLURA WHAT THE SHIT I USED THE FIRST ONE

Allura 2:18  
KEITH WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT I SAID I WAS KIDDING OH MY GOODNESS 

Keith 2:18  
Allura im gonna go jump off a bridge. Tell Shiro to delete my browser history.

Allura 2:18  
Keith don't be dramatic! Gosh -.-

Keith 2:19  
Allura. I just said the most sexual McDonalds pick up line to the cute tan boy I *j u s t* met

Allura 2:22  
Keith its probably fine!

Allura 2:22  
If he used a pick up line first then he probably thinks you're attractive too and liked the super inappropriate line you used ;)

Keith groans. He knows she's trying to make him feel better about his fuck up but now he just feels worse.  
He drives home and eats his (now cold) McDonalds while thinking about Lance.

 

-Lance-

As soon as Lance gets home he grabs his phone to text Pidge about Keith.

Lance 2:19  
GUESS WHO WAS JUST HIT ON BY A REALLY HOT GUY BECAUSE HE GAVE THE GUY A FREE DONUT 

Pidge 2:21  
Oh my god Lance.

Lance flops onto his bed thinking about what had happened with Keith. He feels his face heating up again when he thinks about what Keith had said to him. He didn't expect Keith to even come back, never mind coming back with a line like that. Lance decided that he needed to see Keith again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short oh my 
> 
> Anyways im super tired so i didnt really edit this whoops
> 
> EDIT: I headcanon that allura would use those emoticon things bcuz she's so expressive n cute in the show so it's feels right lmao  
> ALSO since its recently been revealed that shiro is gay (god bless, thank u voltron) I changed allura from being his girlfriend to best friend... anyways that's it lol


End file.
